Project Summary: The objective of pilot project core of the P50 application for ?Center for Alcohol Research in Epigenetics (CARE)? is to serve as a platform to bring new research directions in alcohol research and attract new investigators to alcohol research field. The overall hypothesis of the CARE is that chronic alcohol exposure and withdrawal changes the epigenome to produce differential gene expression patterns that mechanistically alter brain function during the pathogenesis of alcohol use disorder. We have included two exciting and relevant pilot projects, epigenetic biomarkers in AUD and the epitranscriptome?s role in AUD. A second set of pilot projects will also be announced and then selected for the 3rd and 5th years of CARE funding to cover several important research areas which includes epigenetic basis of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and tramautic brain injury (TBI) comorbid with AUD. Studies clearly suggest that HDAC inhibitors are able to attenuate alcohol consumption in several animal models of alcoholism. Vorinostat (SAHA) is FDA-approved for the treatment of cutaneous T-cell lymphoma, therefore we propose to conduct an initial clinical study of SAHA in AUD as one of the future pilot projects. Another area that will be explored is single cell epigenomics in AUD. The administrative core of the CARE will provide leadership, overall management, and oversight of current and future pilot projects. The Specific Aims of the pilot project component are: 1) To manage the operation, progress, and completion of current and future pilot projects during CARE funding. 2) To announce new pilot projects and manage the review process by the members of Program Advisory Committee of the CARE. New pilot projects will attract new investigators and interesting research areas to the alcohol research field. These pilot projects will furthermore strengthen the epigenetic theme of CARE and allow these investigators to apply for NIH funding mechanisms to become full-fledged alcohol researchers, thus fulfilling the objectives of the Pilot Project Core.